


Take My Breath Away

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it feels good to give over control to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

Tommy stretched across Adam's body, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. He rested his hand gently against the side of Adam's face as he pushed his tongue into Adam's mouth, pulling out a soft sigh. He let his fingers play softly along Adam's cheekbones, drifting down to his jawline. Adam tipped his head back, allowing Tommy's fingers to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him up to deepen the kiss.

As he did, Tommy's thumb brushed against Adam's throat, pressing gently. Adam breathed in sharply, arching his into the touch. Intrigued, Tommy pushed a little harder, loving the way that Adam's eyes fluttered shut as he whispered, "More." Tommy pulled his hand from around the back of Adam's neck and wrapped it firmly around his throat, keeping a gentle but steady pressure as he kissed him fiercely.

"You like that?" His breath was hot and wet against Adam's mouth, and his cock was pressing hard and insistent against Adam's thigh. Tommy stared at the way his fingers looked wrapped around Adam's neck, pressing in just enough to dent the flesh. It was so hot, so surprising that he just had to push in a little harder, his cock twitching at the sound that came from Adam.

Adam nodded against him, his breath coming in little gasps as Tommy increased and decreased the pressure on his throat. Tommy leaned down, close to Adam's ear and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so slow, with my hand around your throat. Do you want that?"

Adam's voice was raspy as he answered, his hands fisting in Tommy's shirt. "Yes, fuck yes, I do." Somewhat clumsily, he yanked Tommy's shirt over his head, followed by his own and they sat back from one another just long enough to yank off their jeans, and for Tommy to rifle through the bedside table for lube and a condom.

He settled between Adam's spread legs, running his fingers up and down Adam's thighs. "This is going to be so good. I'm going to make it so good." Tommy's voice was strained, and Adam could hear the edge of eagerness.

"You always do, baby. Come on, fuck me." Adam wrapped his fingers around Tommy's slim wrist, pulling him down for a quick and bruising kiss, rubbing his thigh against Tommy's hard cock. He groaned as he felt Tommy's fingers wrap around his cock, stroking it firmly a few times before dropping lower to circle his hole.

"I can't wait to get inside you. You're going to feel so fucking good." Tommy sat back up, the click of the lube snapping open echoing through the room. He didn't make a show of it, his slick fingers pressing hard and fast into Adam, twisting and stretching. Two became three, and Adam was writhing and begging and grabbing at Tommy's wrist.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready." Adam knew he was pleading, but he didn't care. In the past, he hadn't often been on this side of things, but with Tommy everything was different. Now he wanted it, needed it, found himself craving the feeling of Tommy's cock sliding into him, slick and hard. He bucked his hips, crying out as Tommy's fingers slid from him and the tell-tale crinkle of the condom wrapper made him bite his lip as he shivered.

Tommy's cock slid into him, slow and easy, Adam's muscles giving way around him. When Tommy's balls were resting against Adam's, he stilled leaning down to kiss Adam deeply. "I love you," he whispered against Adam's lips before pulling back. When he spoke again, his voice was firm and demanding. "Grab the headboard and don't let go until I tell you."

Hearing Tommy's voice that way made Adam moan softly as he wrapped his fingers around the bars of the headboard, already feeling the stretch in his muscles. As Tommy started to move inside him, he wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling Tommy as tight to him as he could.

"Ah, good...good boy." Tommy's voice stuttered slightly as he built a rhythm, moving slowly, making sure Adam could feel every inch. He brought a hand to Adam's throat, running his fingers softly up and down the pale column of Adam's throat, circling around his bobbing Adam's apple. He loved the way Adam's head tipped back, mouth tipped open, silently begging.

"What do you want? What do you want me to do?" He pumped smoothly inside Adam, maddeningly slow as he continued to stroke Adam's throat. "Do you want my hand here?" Tommy laid his hand flat across Adam's throat, not squeezing, just hot, and _there_. "Tell me."

Adam arched his whole body against Tommy, eyes shut as Tommy's voice washed over him. "Choke me. Fuck, Tommy your hand....choke me!" Adam's last words were cut off by Tommy squeezing his throat, a gentle press of fingers are first, deepening until Adam was gasping.

Tommy watched carefully, wanting to take Adam just far enough. When he saw Adam's face redden and his fingers tighten on the headboard he pulled back, speeding up his thrusts as Adam sucked in a few deep breaths. As Adam's breath returned to normal, he squeezed again, feeling Adam's cock twitch between their bodies as he struggled to pull in a breath.

He pushed into Adam's body harder and faster, the way that Adam's breath was now coming shallow and shaky even when Tommy's hand wasn't pressing into his throat turning him on so much more than he would've expected. He squeezed Adam's throat again, this time holding on just a fraction of a second longer than before. He was rewarded with a strangled moan as Adam's lungs filled with air again, a sound Tommy wished he could bottle and listen to forever.

Adam was close; Tommy could tell by the way his hips were rocking gently against Tommy's and the way his fingers clenched and unclenched around the headboard, though never letting go. "You're so good. Such a good boy." Tommy murmured softly, stroking his fingers lightly over Adam's reddened throat. He ran his hand down Adam's chest, wrapping it around his aching cock, and stroking it firmly. "Do you want to come? Are you ready?"

"Fuck, yes, I'm ready. Please...my throat." Adam tipped his head back as far as he could, and Tommy could tell it was taking so much effort for him to not reach out and pull Tommy's hand back. After a few more lazy strokes of Adam's cock, Tommy moved his hand back to Adam's throat. The way that Adam fucking sighed and settled back into the pillows the second Tommy's hand touched his throat was almost enough to send Tommy hurtling over the edge. He bit his lip, his rhythm slowing again as he squeezed.

Adam's eyes were shut tightly, his mouth opening and closing silently as he worked his hips against Tommy's, the tip of his tongue dry from panting as it darted out to run around his lips. Tommy angled his hips to get as deep inside Adam as he could, pulling his hand back quickly, just long enough to Adam to pull in one breath before cutting him off again.

He pounded hard and fast into Adam, the headboard smacking into the wall with the force of his thrusts. Adam's hips met Tommy's on every thrust, and when he came, it was silent. He thrashed his head from side to side, arms pulling hard on the headboard as his orgasm spilled out of him, hot and messy on his stomach.

The sight was the most erotic thing Tommy had ever seen, and he followed Adam over the edge, hips snapping as he came deep inside him. He collapsed heavily on Adam's chest, listening to the deep, hiccuping breaths he was taking slow, and become more normal. After he was sure Adam's breathing was okay, he rolled to the side, tossing the condom in the garbage and grabbing one of the wet wipes they'd started keeping near the bed.

As he sat next to Adam gently cleaning the mess off his stomach, he felt soft fingers resting on his hip. "Hey. You good?" Tommy flipped his bangs out of his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Adam, soft but deep.

"Better than good. That was amazing. Surprising, but amazing." Adam's voice was a little hoarse, and his throat was red in a way that made Tommy think it might be bruised tomorrow. That thought alone was enough to send a little jolt down his spine and straight to his cock.

"It totally was." Tommy tossed the wipe into the trash and curled up next to Adam, kissing his throat softly, taking in the redness. "You're going to look rough tomorrow. It's fucking hot." Tommy smirked into Adam's chest, fingers pressing gently into the marks.

"Maybe I'll wear a v-neck. I'd love to see the looks on peoples faces as they're trying not to ask." Adam's hands stroked over Tommy's back, calming and gentle.

Tommy lifted his head just enough to look into Adam's eyes, the smile that spread across his lips something that only Adam ever got to see. "I fucking love you. Let them ask, I wanna be the one to tell them."

Adam chuckled, leaning in to kiss Tommy's forehead. "Deal, it'll be more fun that way. And I love you too. You're pretty amazing."

Tommy tipped his face down, attempting to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. "You are too. Now come on, you need to sleep so you don't have dark circles to match the bruises on your neck."

He tucked himself in as close to Adam's side as he could get, one leg thrown over Adam's waist as their breathing slowed and synchronized. Yeah, what they'd just done had been awesome, but this, this was even better.


End file.
